


直男出柜

by kalv_419



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 架空
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalv_419/pseuds/kalv_419





	直男出柜

【直男出柜】  
   
   
把直男放进柜子里总共要分几步？  
   
   
岳明辉的手指插在一头扎手的短发里，按着埋在他胯下的脑袋不断挺腰。随着腰眼越来越酸，岳明辉心里那点臭男人的恶劣因子作祟，大腿紧紧夹住男人不放，嘴上却一副好说好商量的语气：“宝贝儿，我想射你嘴里，行吗？”  
卜凡用力扣着那两团又弹又软的屁股肉，把嘴里的阴茎更往深处送了送，然后手绕到下面，配合咂紧的嘴巴，把两颗卵蛋轻轻握在手里，像挤牛奶一样一收一放地揉弄，岳明辉便嘶嘶哈哈兴奋地叫了起来。服务到位极了，卜凡稍稍吐出一些只含住龟头，舌尖打着转儿舔进马眼，紧贴他脸颊的大腿肌肉绷了起来，岳明辉低吼一声，抖着腰把精液尽数射进了他嘴巴里。  
卜凡吐出阴茎，用嘴里剩的点精液舔得大腿根一片污糟，趁着岳明辉还倒在床上捯气儿，舌头一点点向下试探那个紧紧闭缩的小口。往常不等舌头挨到会阴，岳明辉就会一个鲤鱼打挺踹开卜凡，这次直到卜凡舔得差不多试图把舌尖往里伸了他才懒洋洋地抬脚踩了踩对方肩膀。  
“行了行了差不多得了，怎么还得寸进尺呢。”  
卜凡一向听话，转头搂着岳明辉的细腰撒娇，老岳老岳叫个不停。岳明辉便捏捏他的胳膊示意他上来聊聊。  
“不是，那地儿真那么爽？”  
“……我、我看片儿里都很爽的……”  
这话没法回。卜凡作为一个处男小基佬，前后都没用过，爽不爽他也不知道，他就是想岳明辉，喜欢他喜欢到即使面对面肉贴肉还是觉得不够。  
初恋就能把叱咤西城的岳少爷掰了个半弯不直，卜凡在圈里也是有名有姓的小嫩模了。虽然大半年了还没打到全垒。从开始时别别扭扭的盖棉被纯聊天，到亲小嘴摸大胸，互相打手枪，到如今碰后面都松了口，卜凡并不十分着急，慢慢磨呗，再把人吓跑咯。卜凡圈着岳明辉肩膀收了收胳膊，把头埋在他颈间。  
“你不知道。你呀，哪哪儿都可爱，哪哪儿都性感。”  
“屁眼儿可爱？”岳明辉的疑惑发自真心，但卜凡点头捣蒜，头发扎得他脖子痒痒笑个不停，没心思说正经的了。“大肌肉片子也可爱？”他把自己胸肌拍得啪啪作响，被卜凡心疼攥住了，又抬起小腿往卜凡身上蹭：“腿毛可爱吗？”  
“都可爱！就可爱！就没有一个地方是不好的！”卜凡拉着岳明辉的手往自己身上摸：“你看看我呢？”  
摸良心说，即使是直男也不得不夸一句这哥们儿身材，哇！岳明辉作为男朋友，自然也是爱不释手，得着机会就摸两把，卜凡也爱配合他演被调戏的良家妇男，捏着嗓子哎呀哎呀的尖叫。岳明辉想着他那些可爱的小模样，津津有味。换位思考一番，他也有些明白卜凡的心理活动。  
“我们凡子啊，这胸，这腿，这屁股，啧啧。”岳明辉一边说一边摸，小嘴巴叭叭响：“啧啧，啧啧啧。”但再摸一万遍良心，他也觉得男人，不管是哪个男人的屁眼都不可爱。  
转天周末，岳明辉晚上和人约了酒局，卜凡要回学校搞毕设，出门前一脸不乐意：“你少喝酒知道吗，垫点儿吃的再去知道吗，才四月份还不能穿破洞裤子知道吗……”他在门口脚垫上左踩右踩，还想嘱咐别的，又觉得说出来太小肚鸡肠。  
“知道知道，我还知道‘不许给姑娘留电话，小伙子也不行’。”岳明辉比他矮半个头，笑嘻嘻地踮起脚捧着他的脸，在丰厚的嘴唇上轻轻亲了亲：“哥哥都知道，哥哥就喜欢我们小卜凡，别人我都不搭理。”  
卜凡便像小喷壶似的嗤嗤嗤笑起来。  
下午岳明辉还在家躺着的时候收到他惯例会发的现场照片，短短的刘海用两个骨头形状的小夹子分成中分，脸上打了一片腮红，穿着带大花边的粉色格子衬衫和蓝色娃娃裙，白色及膝袜，抱着只毛茸茸的玩具小狗。硬汉长相的卜凡打扮成粉嫩少女竟然诡异的和谐，冲击力极强。如果说普通身高只是普通等级的可爱，那卜凡这么大只就是可爱plus，可爱max+。别人拿着正常尺寸的棉花糖，岳明辉的棉花糖像云彩一样大。他激动地发了一串mua、mua的语音，然后发现裆下竟然勃起了，老脸臊得通红，翻身埋进枕头里，嘴里叨叨着，完了，这次是真完了。整颗心都被这么大的可爱充满了。  
岳少爷被绑定前可是响当当的“潘驴邓小闲”一位，在市面上抢手的不得了，别人使尽手段来讨好他，他也曾为哄人开心屡出奇招，却从未想过有一天被一条无意的平常的工作进程报告哄得鸡鸡硬硬。  
这不公平呀。  
岳明辉趴在床上扣被角，觉得此前种种他只是不主动不拒绝，对卜凡来说实在不够好。付出不对等的感情怎么能长久？  
转眼到了七月，卜凡经历濒临秃头的折磨终于顺利答辩。除了论文之外，岳明辉突如其来的小转变也让他摸不到头脑。动不动要亲亲要抱抱，还主动让他摸胸摸屁股，连往常走走过场只顾自己爽的手活儿都精进了不少。  
卜凡从圈里姐妹那听说，男人突然发生转变多半是做了对不起你的事。他心惊胆战的观察了一段时间，实在没发现任何问题，下了班就回家陪他，实在推不掉的酒局竟然都打算带他一起去。  
得到卜凡欢欣雀跃的同意，岳明辉和他一起参加毕业典礼。他早早起床打扮，那小油头小西装小皮鞋，比卜凡还要郑重。  
“你们学校大帅哥可真多呀。”  
“岳明辉！我的天呐岳明辉！”卜凡兴奋地一蹦三米高，然后架着岳明辉腋下试图转圈圈失败，只好抱着他颠来颠去：“你知道吗！你竟然没注意遍地的漂亮妹子而是观察帅哥！你弯了！你真的弯了！”  
岳明辉哭笑不得，心说我不是早就被你掰弯了吗。他背手去捏卜凡屁股，戏谑道：“对呀对呀，所以你这个小基佬是不是很有危机感？说不定哪天我看哪个小帅哥皮光肉嫩，比你还听话懂事……”  
卜凡使出一招强人锁男，掰着他的下巴不让他说话：“你不要乱讲岳明辉！不许说这种话知道吗！不然我就、我咬你信不信！我咬人可疼了我和你说。”耍完狠又心软的放开岳明辉，皱着眉毛一边帮他揉脸，一边叨叨些不但咬你，还哭，还撒泼之类毫无水平的威胁。  
“哥哥和你开玩笑呐，我们凡子这么好，哥哥都离不开你啦。”对他笑一笑，亲亲嘴巴，马上喜笑开颜，从来没有闹过超一分钟的脾气，上哪找这么好的小对象。“刚刚你同学认出我啦，真不知道平时你怎么宣传我的形象，怂不拉几过来问‘您、您就是岳少爷吗’，还‘您’！诶呦我的天呐，哥哥有那么老吗？”  
岳明辉模仿小同学和娇嗔埋怨的样子可爱极了，卜凡忍不住要掰他的下巴过来亲，岳明辉推着他的脸，身体却任凭他搂得紧紧的：“那你知道哥哥怎么回的吗？哥哥说呀……‘对呀，我就是卜凡的男朋友’。”  
要不是一直抱着他，卜凡觉得自己就快飘飞了：“你真好岳明辉，我真喜欢你岳明辉。”  
“走，回家，男朋友还准备了好东西给你。”  
为了满足卜凡的仪式感，在一个具有纪念意义的日子达成首次生命的大和谐，岳明辉购入灌肠工具后一有独自在家的机会就会给自己试试。从拿着东西在卫生间转圈圈，到面红耳赤的冲三次马桶，其中的心路历程说出来都是眼泪。  
“我跟你说小卜凡，”岳明辉从浴室出来一直捂着屁股，趴到床上手也没放开。可能是字烫嘴，他话说的又急又快：“你要是敢骗我，要是一点都不爽，三天之内杀（sa）了你！”  
卜凡不得不把手按在胸口感受自己的心跳。他先是坐在床尾摸了摸岳明辉的小腿肚，然后拍了拍自己大腿；摸摸散开的浴巾角，拍拍大腿；摸摸隆起的肩胛骨，拍拍大腿。  
“怎么回事儿啊，还等哥哥请你吗？”  
“老岳，你的脸好烫啊。老岳，我不是在做梦吧？我没准备啊老岳，怎么会这样呢我不止想和你做爱…诶呀不是不是！我是说我要和你做好多好多事你明白吗你明白吧……怎么抱你都不够紧怎么爱你都不够多，我是不是太贪心了，我不该这样我只要你。老岳，我还有好多话想说啊可是我说不明白了怎么办啊！”  
卜凡已经覆到了岳明辉身上，他的两只手贴在他的脸颊，乱七八糟的往外输出。炽热的气息比话语更清晰的吐进岳明辉的脑海中：“我知道的卜凡，我也是我也喜欢你，凡凡，我喜欢你。”  
卜凡按照岳明辉的指示从衣柜深处找出和房产证放在一起的润滑液和安全套，回身就看到他靠着床头叉开腿，将身下暴露在卜凡眼前。刚刚清洗过的小口泛着水光，褐粉色的褶皱湿漉漉的呼扇着。他给自己打手枪，将撸出来的前液往那处抹：“我之前自己往里插过手指头，怎么没摸着前列腺呢？”  
“哎呀你别动！我伺候你！”卜凡心想得亏你没摸到，不然要是你摸着了我一会没摸着不得丢死人。他拍开那只富有探索精神的小爪子，趴下身，脸杵到小穴前狠看了一会，直到把岳明辉看得不好意思开始夹腿，他才试着伸出舌头绕着穴口舔了一圈。柔软的舌肉明显感觉到这块还有点僵硬的蚌肉一跳一跳地颤动。他顺着腿线摸上屁股，推压揉按，嘴巴也不停在那处嘬舔。经过不懈努力，当舌尖正式进入小穴，向上勾了勾肛口的括约肌，岳明辉难耐的长叹出羞耻感，卜凡也放松了不少。  
随着舌头模拟性器在穴里进出顺畅，卜凡认为差不多可以开始做第二道大题了。他直起身，先亲亲岳明辉的膝盖安抚，手放到自己腹肌蹭了蹭手汗，然后挤出一滩润滑，合起掌左右手捯着捂热。他斜靠在岳明辉身边，手伸到下面继续按揉穴口，上边不断索吻。岳明辉一开始有点抗拒，毕竟刚舔完那里，但耐不住热情和自己的决心，一旦迈过那个坎，卜凡的桃心唇还像以前一样好亲。亲的太投入，手指什么时候伸进去一只都没发觉，直到卜凡打起精神专注探寻前列腺，岳明辉才有点依依不舍的放开他。  
“哥哥你别忍着，也别骗我，”他怕岳明辉为了照顾他这个小处男做假反应：“我要是摸到了告诉我一声啊。”  
卜凡的手指进进出出弄出了点水声，岳明辉臊红着脸点点头，动作刚停就感觉膀胱突然发酸，自然而然嗯了一声，调子还带拐弯儿的。他不敢相信自己也能发出那么淫荡的声音：“……就，就那儿……”  
卜凡连忙退出一点重新往里蹭，很快他就明显感觉肠道里一紧，他仔细排查一处，终于摸到了传说中的小凸起，停在那里不敢动，用另一只手手背擦了擦汗，抬头查看岳明辉的反应。他也冒了汗，刘海一缕一缕的搭在额前，脸蛋儿泛着不正常的红晕，鼻翼微微颤动，虎牙从蜜色的嘴唇里探出个小白尖儿。  
“我继续了啊……”  
手指在身体里再次动起来的感觉比刚才更清晰更具目的性，岳明辉体会到什么叫甜蜜的烦恼，水声越来越响，小腹抽着筋，一波波酸涩的快感从前列腺奔涌向全身，最后麻醉大脑神经，彻底抛弃了身体的控制权。他化成了一滩水，好像感觉到卜凡又伸进去两根手指，好像又没有，原本紧缩的小口已经被开发出来，毫无障碍的接受抽插。阴茎虽然没有被碰触，却硬挺翘起不断吐出前液。他的肌肉紧绷着，腰也弹了起来，这的确是一种新奇的快感，可是距离最后的爆发始终差了一点，他控制不住自己，甚至开始催促：“卜凡再来，再深一点，再给我……”  
卜凡抽出手指，迅速戴上安全套。岳明辉得着空隙翻身趴在床上，他听说第一次用后入式会轻松一点。刚刚容入过三根手指的小口露出一圈红艳的肠肉，随着呼吸有节奏的收缩着，卜凡看得痴迷，口水差点流出来才吸了吸，扳着岳明辉肩膀把人翻过来面对面，因为他听说的是，后入式安全感低。他重新插进手指通了通，然后一手握着自己的阴茎抵在穴口，一手撸住岳明辉的保持他的兴奋度。  
“我进来了哥哥。”  
龟头破进来的一刹那还是仿佛要被撕裂了，岳明辉握紧拳头砸床。那根阴茎照着刚才的记忆寻找到前列腺顶弄，被这样顶着他不得不撞上卜凡的眼睛，他眼中有一种陌生又决绝的凶狠，让岳明辉抓到了一丝清醒，情绪变化非常快，身份被置换的自尊心突然爆发，他没由来的感觉自己好像做错了事。他挥舞起软绵的手臂推打卜凡：“你闭上眼睛！卜凡你闭眼！”他这样喊着，又好像明白是在做无用功，他想扭动身体逃出去，但腰被紧箍着，只好自动挪开视线，侧过头眼泪竟然就淌了下来。  
卜凡很难不发现，他停下动作趴过去亲吻到岳明辉的脸颊：“怎么了？”你是不是后悔了。  
“……疼……”岳明辉抖着声音吐出一个字，却还是不正面去看卜凡。  
卜凡知道他在撒谎，更知道这已经是他做过的最大的努力，他的每一次妥协他都知道。但既然岳明辉最终还是不愿破坏这次跨越性的实验，卜凡便会陪着他：“岳明辉，我爱你。”  
这只是一段小插曲，岳明辉很快调整好情绪，投入进这场破天荒的性爱中。卜凡毕竟是个处男，没什么技巧，那处又紧又烫，一股火噼里啪啦烧上脑门，他机械性的重复着进出的动作，还是岳明辉牵着他的手放在自己胸部捏了捏，他才想起来低头将一边乳头连着乳晕一口含进嘴里嘬吮。  
高潮的感觉始终不上不下，最后卜凡射进套子里的时候，岳明辉正自己挺着腰往他腹肌上蹭。卜凡亲亲他表示不满的小白眼，灰溜溜地爬下去给他口了出来。  
岳明辉喘匀气儿，也不责怪他，人生总有第一次嘛。他拍拍卜凡手臂：“你看看床头柜里，还有给你的礼物呢。”卜凡陷在极度的愧疚里，手指头在他肩膀上的纹身画圈圈撒娇，哼哼唧唧不愿意起身。岳明辉只好自己捂着正在复原的屁股洞（技术不行大是真大）打开抽屉拿出个文件夹：“看看呢，费了好大劲儿呢。”  
里面是一张某顶奢品牌时装周走秀的面试邀请。“虽然只是面试邀请，能不能上还得靠你自己……是爸爸没用，爸爸只能帮你到这儿了呜呜呜。”话未说完就已戏瘾大发。  
虽然卜凡对岳明辉的感情不求回报，但他也不是那种不知好歹的人，他从来没将自己放在两人关系中弱势的一方。当卜凡决定追求岳明辉的时候，就有无数人劝告他，不要沾直男。他什么都没有，面对岳明辉常常手足无措，可是他既没有嘲弄他，也没有践踏他的真心，岳明辉甚至比一些同类人更尊重他的身份和感情。所以他能理解岳明辉帮他得到这个机会的意义——对自己男朋友再好都不够好。  
卜凡也极戏剧性的把面试邀请放在床上拜了拜，然后对着岳明辉拜了拜，再抬起头脸却皱巴巴的：“那我是不是得开始减肥了？！那一会儿不还得出去吃大餐呢吗？！那我能不能从明天开始减……不然，不然你定的餐厅就浪费了你说是吧！”

 

 

【完】


End file.
